1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extruded netting and to a water management building wrap incorporating an extruded netting.
2. Background Art
Buildings, both residential and commercial, typically have a frame structure, a sheathing over the frame structure, and an exterior building covering over the sheathing. Building wraps have been widely used in the construction of buildings. The building wraps are typically placed between the sheathing and the exterior building covering to serve as a moisture barrier by inhibiting water intrusion into the building. These building wraps can also help to prevent energy loss by inhibiting air intrusion into the building. Popular building wraps include Tyvek® Homewrap, available from DuPont, and Typar® Housewrap, available from BBA Fiberweb.
Water can sometimes get behind the exterior building covering through cracks in the exterior building covering or by the window and door joints. Also, moisture from the relatively warm interior of the building can penetrate through the sheathing and the building wrap and condense into water upon contacting the relatively cold exterior building cover. The water can become trapped between the building wrap and the exterior building covering, possibly causing water damage to the building. Also, trapped water can encourage growth of mold and mildew, as well as water damage to building components.
It would be advantageous to provide a building wrap that would not trap water that gets between the sheathing and the exterior building covering of a building.